


My Broken Woobie Earth Boy

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is where it all began. Neptune. California. Earth. 21st Century. What was it about this planet, anyway?" A Doctor Who/Veronica Mars crossover where Veronica is the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Broken Woobie Earth Boy

“So this is where it all began. Neptune. California. Earth. 21st Century. What was it about this planet, anyway? Why did I keep coming back here? Granted, I had a habit of ending up in London or Cardiff, not America…anyway. 

Autons. Stupid living plastic setting up shop in stupid American malls. And one kid, so cocky and so broken at the same time, beating back the invasion with a single plastic arm.

Dumbass.

He had spunk, though. I’ll give him that. He was also about to get creamed.

So I broke all the rules - it is, after all, what I’m known for - and intervened.

One word. Just one. ‘Run’.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way, would you, sugarpuss?” Veronica growled as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, nipping at her neck with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. You might be a broken woobie earth boy, but you’re my broken woobie earth boy. Now get away from the console before you break something.”

“Yes, dear…”


End file.
